The U.S. Pat. No. 1,417,815 A discloses an arrangement by means of which a door can be brought in closed position. For this purpose, visible to the outside, a spring-loaded pin with a roll on one end is provided at the door panel, and the spring-loaded pin has a corresponding bracket on the door frame. The bracket has an intake structure which is inclined toward the frame, and the roll of the spring-loaded pin moves on the intake structure. As a result of the spring force of the pin, the door panel is pulled to the frame. The device is very bulky, and for optical reasons alone, it cannot be used for customary front doors or room doors, and certainly not for windows. Moreover, it involves the danger that fingers and pieces of clothing, for example scarfs, ties, etc., are being caught between the door and frame because the locking mechanism becomes effective even before the door comes to rest on the frame.
A device for pulling a door or window to a blind frame has been disclosed in the DE 101 08 494 C2. In particular, this device comprises a snap-action device having a traction bolt, as well as a closing hook, wherein the closing hook can be engaged with the traction bolt, wherein the traction bolt or the closing hook are mounted at the door or the blind frame. The closing hook mounted at the door is moved in the direction of the snap-in device which comprises the traction bolt and a spring. At the moment when the hook finger reaches an inclined intake structure, the hook finger is moved upward against spring force. In the process, the hook finger passes an engaging piece at the extraction bolt. Then the hook finger moves downward into an undercut so that the closing hook engages with the extraction bolt. When the door continues to move toward the strike plate, the inclined intake structure of the closing hook reaches the area of the pivoting bolt. In the process, the bolt disengages from the extraction bolt. Since now the extraction bolt is no longer blocked by the pivoting bolt, the extraction bolt is moved by the force of two springs in the direction of the blind frame and takes along the closing hook and, consequently, the door so that the door is pulled toward the blind frame.
The device functions in a very satisfactory manner. However, because of its complicated mechanism, it is expensive to produce